Good Morming Beautiful
by tabbyforever
Summary: Summery: In answer to the ADMM boards challenge, Albus remembers the past 48hours!


Good Morning Beautiful

Summery: In answer to the AD/MM boards challenge, Albus remembers the past 48hours, challenge was to include the word of the song Good Morning Beautiful by Steve Holy

Disclaimer: All character belong to JKR, if I owned them would I be sat here now??!!

Song belongs to Steve Holy; I'm just borrowing themâ€and badly so!!!

_Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day_

Albus awoke to the sun shining in through the window and over the bed, as he followed its path, his eyes came across the still sleeping form of Minerva McGonagall.

Albus couldn't quite believe the turn his life had taken in the past 24hours.

As he lay there watching her silent, still form, chest rising and falling with every breath she took, he wondered what it was she was dreaming about.

Was it him?

Had he put that faint smile on her lips as she slept on??

What was he thinking, he chided, of course it was him!! But he still couldn't believe it!!

If his brother had suggested to him 24 hours earlier that he would wake up the next morning with Minerva McGonagall in his arms he would have accused Aberforth of consuming too much fire whisky!!

But either way, he couldn't help but think that today was going to be a beautiful day as a result of the events that occurred last night.

_I couldn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
Well since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there_

He thought back to a time before, when he was certain that his love for her was unrequited. He didn't what to say anything for fear that he would lose what had become a very valued, very trusted and very guarded friendship between the Headmaster and his Deputy.

Those had been some of the darkest days in his life, although the knowledge of her friendship was enough to keep him going most of the time, he struggled to see a way forward on days when his world just felt as if it would crumble around him if he wasn't careful. On those days he found himself turning to Minerva for support, and wishing that it were so much more, because although he had the support of his best friend, he really wished he had her support as a lover and best friend!!!

But it had seemed that everyone else had their eyes open to what Albus and Minerva had been so blind to for the past 39 yearsâ€they were both desperately in love with one another!!! If you couldn't find one, the easiest thing would be to find the otherâ€. that would lead you to the whereabouts of the other, and if one was down, then you could grantee the other would be as well, they just hadn't admitted it to themselves yet!!

_Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day_

But all that had changed in the past 24 hours!!

When that Ministry woman had ordered the attack of Hagrid, naturally Minerva had rushed to his aid, not expecting what was to come! As a result she had been totally unprepared to have 4 stunners sent her way, and Minerva was a perfectly capable witch to have dealt with those stunner had she been expecting them!! As a result she had not been able to block them in time and been left fighting for her life.

Albus had spent the next 24 hours under an Invisibility cloak watching and waiting for any sign that she was going to be okâ€ that was until the whole business with Harry had come to light and he had missed her waking up.

_I never worry if it's raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl the sun always shines_

He had nearly lost her that night, and if there was one thing he was never going to let happen it was that he would not let her go without letting her know just how he felt about her, and how she made him feel. Because whenever Minerva was around it was like the sun always was shining in his soul.

The previous night, she had come into his study after being released from St Mungo's, and he was so happy that she was alright, he had just come out with itâ€ that he loved her for so long and couldn't stand to be apart from her for another day and that if anything like that ever happened again and she was killed, it would be like a part of him would die as well!!

And she had cried and stated that she felt exactly the same and that she had loved him for so long but been scared that he would never return those feelings.

And from that moment on, Albus knew that tomorrow was going to be a beautiful day.

_Good morning beautiful how was your night  
Mine was wonderful with you by my side  
And when I opened my eyes and see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day  
It's a beautiful day  
Good morning day  
What a beautiful day_

Finite


End file.
